


Единственно возможный выбор

by al_solarsoul



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Christmas, F/M, Love Polygon, Moral Dilemmas, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Teenagers, Thanksgiving, True Love, Unrequited Love
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:22:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_solarsoul/pseuds/al_solarsoul
Summary: У каждого на планете с рождения есть своя вторая половинка. Опознать ее очень просто - достаточно посмотреть на символ на тыльной стороне левой ладони. Но найти свое счастье - порой дело неподъемное. Иногда любящие находят друг друга только к концу жизни. Но ищущий да найдет. Хотя так ли это важно, если ты счастлив прямо сейчас?.. В центре повествования находятся двое: милая девушка из Нью-Йорка и африканец, живущий за чертой бедности. Казалось бы, что у них может быть общего?..Понравилась работа - поддержи лайком на ФБ!https://ficbook.net/readfic/8438136/21509439





	Единственно возможный выбор

_Я знаю: ты где-то есть. Ты живой, из плоти и крови. Я по-прежнему чувствую тебя, твои мысли и эмоции, будто свои. И это меня сильно путает. Сегодня я проснулась посреди ночи просто потому, что очень хотела есть. Так, будто не ела уже несколько дней. Едва набросила халат и помчалась по лестнице вниз — на кухню. Открыла холодильник, достала индейку, приготовленную на сегодняшний праздник — День благодарения. Я умяла ее почти всю! А что не смогла уже физически съесть — так просто оставила вмятины от зубов. Ты с ума меня сводишь. Что у тебя происходит?  
Я ведь волнуюсь._

_Напиши мне, пожалуйста. Напиши мне когда-нибудь._

Отложив ручку, Эбигейл тяжело вздохнула. На миг зажмурилась, сдерживая слезы.  
За спиной негромко постучали, а когда Эбигейл обернулась на звук, из-за двери высовывалась кудрявая голова ее тети Эммы.

— Привет, — негромко поздоровалась тетя, улыбаясь. — Ты уже проснулась?

Женщина прошла внутрь, облокотившись спиной о дверь и тем самым закрыв ее. Руки оставались за спиной на ручке, будто она готова была в любой момент выйти.

Эбигейл нашла в себе силы улыбнуться. Ведь сегодня такой день. Она развернулась на стуле вполоборота. Теплое утреннее солнышко било в окно, освещая все, до чего могло добраться из-за головы Эбигейл. Лицо тети Эммы было наполовину скрыто тенью, отчего выглядело немного нереальным и расплывчатым.

— Да. Доброе утро, тетя.

— И тебе доброе утро, солнышко. Ты уже приняла свое лекарство?

Эбигейл покивала. На столе возле кровати стоял почти полный стакан воды. Таблетки лежали нетронутыми. Укрылось это от глаз тети Эммы или нет — этим утром Эбигейл совершенно не беспокоило. Мысли были заняты совсем другими вещами. Девушка волновалась, ее волнение нарастало с каждым прожитым днем. И не особо-то верилось, что какие-то успокоительные могут помочь в ее ситуации.

Тетя помрачнела. Значит, увидела.

— Совершаешь свое паломничество? — тетя кивнула на стол.

Конечно, она знала, как выглядит эта тетрадка. Сама же ее и купила на распродаже в подарок Эбигейл, когда они вышли с самой первой консультации у психолога. Помогал такой способ или нет — судить было рано. Да и впрочем сейчас Эбигейл придерживалась мысли, что от этой писанины ей становилось только хуже. Будто она тревожила открытую ранку на теле. Ковыряла и делала себе только больнее. Кто знает, может, гораздо проще было бы поступать как и раньше — принимать седативные и делать вид, будто ничего в ее жизни не происходит. Точнее, не произойдет никогда — что она никогда не найдет свою половинку. Как бы ни старалась. И никогда не будет счастлива.

Решительно отложив в сторону свою тетрадь с единорогом, она потянулась за джинсами, висящими на стуле возле кровати. На тетю она старалась не смотреть.

— Ладно. Оденься побыстрей, ты нужна мне на кухне. Твой любимый крабовый салат сам себя не приготовит, так что придется тебе сходить в супермаркет. С Днем благодарения тебя.

— С Днем благодар… — Эби не успела договорить, как ее тетя исчезла за дверью.

Девушка пожала плечами, сняла верх от пижамы, натянула майку и уже стягивала штаны, чтобы влезть в любимые джинсы, как до нее вдруг дошло. Она резко вздохнула, чуть не запутавшись ногами в штанине. Кое-как второпях натянула на себя обратно пижаму и сбежала вниз по лестнице прямо так. Ощущение дежавю не покидало ее — именно так, перепрыгивая через две ступени, она спускалась сегодня ночью.

Ей стало так стыдно за свой поступок. Она ничем не могла себя оправдать, кроме как странным ощущением, будто этим спасала свою жизнь.

Девушка вжала голову в плечи, понимая, что ее объяснениям никто не поверит. В гостиной с бега она перешла на медленный шаг. Настолько медленный, чтобы не попасться в таком неопрятном виде на глаза Майку.

— Эбигейл! — донесся крик с кухни.

От неожиданности Эби вдруг подскочила и задела боком торшер. Как бы ни старалась, схватить его она не успела — он упал на деревянный пол. Майк повернулся на звук и вытаращился на Эби во все глаза.

— Воу, у нас что, пижамная вечеринка? — спросил он, улыбаясь. — Вы бы хоть сказали. У меня есть прекрасная сорочка с розовым мехом, я бы похвастался.

Эби скривилась, представив такую картину — буквальное воображение подводило ее частенько.

— Вечеринки обычно проводят вечером, если ты не знал, — в гостиную вошла тетя Эмма в цветастом фартуке и с ножом в руке. Она скрестила руки на груди, нож опасно повис. — А вот о твоей розовой сорочке, о которой я ничего не знала, мы чуть позже поговорим.

Тетя Эмма уставилась на Эбигейл, ожидая объяснений. Эби замялась, неуклюже подняла с пола торшер, обняла его, прячась от неприятностей.

— Ты, наверное, знаешь, что я хочу у тебя спросить? Так? — недовольный тон в купе с позой вполне четко давали понять, что такие глупые объяснения — от «я была голодна» до «это спасло мне жизнь» — никому не нужны.

— Ну… я… я просто… — замялась Эби.

— А что случилось-то? — встревоженно спросил Майк. Он выключил телевизор и теперь сидел к ним вполоборота, внимательно наблюдая за сценой.

— Она съела целую индейку, — тетя Эмма наставила на нее свой нож на манер указки. — Когда только успела? Я сготовила ее вчера вечером и убрала в холодильник. Не успела бы сегодня — надо заехать по работе в пару магазинов.

— Что? — изумился Майк. Он перевел удивленный взгляд на Эбигейл. — Это правда?

Эби вздохнула, опустив глаза.

— Да. Это я сделала.

— О чем ты только думала, юная мисс?

Эбигейл молчала, по-прежнему сжимая торшер.

— Да отпусти ты его! — воскликнула тетя, забирая свободной рукой несчастный торшер, она поставила его на место. — Значит, никакой индейки на День благодарения не будет. Сходишь в магазин и купишь анчоусов для пиццы.

— Эмма, за что так строго? Я уверен, у этого, — мужчина коротко посмеялся, — недоразумения есть свои причины.

Эбигейл была очень благодарна Майку, что он не смотрел на нее и не требовал объяснений, смущая еще больше. Майк был очень добрым и с первого дня знакомства понравился ей как человек. Вместе со своим чувством юмора и большим сердцем.

Мужчина поднялся, отряхивая штаны от хлебных крошек — только одному человеку на всей планете было позволено завтракать в этом доме бутербродами с арахисовой пастой прямо за просмотром мультфильмов в гостиной. И да — тетя слегка улыбнулась этому зрелищу, за секунду сменив гнев на милость.

— Сладкая, давай я схожу в магазин, куплю тебе самую большую и самую жирную индейку, которую только смогу для тебя найти, и сам ее тебе приготовлю? Мне будет не сложно, честно.

Тут уж тетя откровенно расхохоталась.

— Два «но». Первое — ты совсем не умеешь готовить. Ты даже хлеб не в состоянии себе порезать на бутерброды и просишь об этом меня. Каждое утро. А уж жареная в духовке индейка в твоем исполнении… Если бы у меня были лишние сорок девять долларов, я бы, может, и узрела чудо шеф-повара Майка Уокера.

— Ладно, сдаюсь, — он поднял ладони в специальном жесте. — А второе «но»?

Майк подходил к ней все ближе, улыбаясь. Опустил руки ей на плечи, притянул к себе. И не смотря на то что тетя Эмма только и сделала, что опустила свои руки, продолжая в правой ладони крепко держать нож, и даже замерла, не двигаясь, вместе они все равно смотрелись чудесно.

Эмма вздохнула.

— День благодарения уже сегодня, и я сильно сомневаюсь, что в магазинах есть хоть какая-то птица. Обычно ничего не остается уже к середине месяца. А заказывать в ресторане — дорого…

— Ладно-ладно, я понял. Давай ты сейчас отдашь мне этот чудесный острый нож, пока ты никого не порезала вместо индейки, составишь мне список продуктов и отправишься на свою любимую работу? А в качестве наказания возьмешь с собой племянницу. Это будет для нее настоящей пыткой, уверяю.

Майк начал двигаться так, словно кружился в медленном танце. Усыпив таким образом бдительность Эммы, он очень осторожно забрал из ее рук нож и переложил его на столик возле дивана, накрытый белой скатертью.

— Ты просто чудо, сладкий, — Эмма засияла, расслабившись в его руках и позволяя ему вести. — Правда, я сомневаюсь, что поход по магазинам для девушки может быть пыткой.

— Мда? Ты только посмотри на нее.

Они оба, до этого будто растворившиеся друг в друге, повернули вдруг головы в ее сторону.

Да, Эбигейл не любила тратить время впустую, ну и что? Это разве было преступлением? Майк был явно сейчас не на ее стороне, но уж лучше таскаться за тетей по отделам в режиме «принеси-подай», чем, скажем, сидеть под домашним арестом из-за индейки. И ведь друзьям не расскажешь тогда — точно не поверят.

Тетя тем не менее имела недоверчивое выражение лица, но ничего поперек говорить не стала. Она выбралась из объятий Майка, сняла фартук и вложила ему в руки.

— Хм, будь по-вашему. Список скину по телефону. Я пойду заведу машину. А ты, — на секунду она посмотрела на Эби, — чтоб была готова ровно через десять минут. Никакого завтрака — я уверена, ты сытая. Где мои ключи?..

Майкл самым наглым образом захрюкал себе в кулак, скрывая свой смех за кашлем.

— Да… еще нет и девяти утра, а уже одну индейку зарезали.

Эби возмущенно уставилась на него. Сколько можно?..

— Мы будем скорбеть.

Тетя Эмма усмехнулась, продолжая шарить по полкам.

— Зато курочки остались целы, — Майк подал ей ключи от машины, оказавшиеся на полке над декоративным камином. — Правда ведь?

— Ты так думаешь? — многообещающе хмыкнула тетя вместо ответа. Она машинально приняла ключи из его рук и также бездумно положила их на полку у двери. С минуту она внимательно смотрела на каждого, будто пытаясь передать всю степень своего возмущения такому поступку. А затем повернулась к двери. — Все, я пошла. Я люблю тебя.

— Я тоже тебя люблю.

Тетя Эмма послала ему на прощание воздушный поцелуй, который Майк будто поймал в воздухе и прижал к сердцу.

— И я прав! — воскликнул мужчина вдогонку.

А затем закрылась дверь.

Эбигейл открыла было рот, чтобы высказать благодарность, как Майк ее опередил:

— И не благодари.

Он кивнул ей с самым серьезным видом. А потом спохватился:

— Эмма! Ключи! — он схватил ключи с полки, по-прежнему сжимая в руках смятый фартук, и тоже вышел.

Эбигейл вздохнула. Тихонько присела на диван, наблюдая в окне напротив, как Майк помогал ее тете с коробками.

Они и правда были красивой парой. Счастливой. Они нашли друг друга относительно недавно, в прошлом году, на сайте символики для ищущих. Эби не могла не отметить, что им очень сильно повезло встретить друг друга.

До того времени тетя не размещала свою анкету с фотографией знака на ладони — в форме семиконечной звезды. Она долго училась на литератора, затем работала по специальности, пока шеф не уволил ее и не взял на ее место девушку с аналогичным, как у него, ромбом на ладони. Был ли символ настоящим, а не подделкой, как это стало сейчас популярно, ни Эби, ни ее тетя не знали. Тетя Эмма не расстроилась — она всегда была жизнерадостной. Ей повезло устроиться управляющей в сеть магазинов одежды. Конечно, это не ее специальность, да и если бы в магазинах продавались хотя бы книги вместо повседневной стоковой одежды. Зато у нее была работа, приносящая деньги. А Эбигейл пока еще только заканчивала школу и была, как выразилась однажды ее подруга, «не в себе». Поэтому денег в семью пока что не приносила.

Тете Эмме всегда везло — вот и в тот раз, когда она наконец привела свою жизнь в порядок и все же решилась отправить анкету на сайт, буквально в тот же вечер откликнулся Майк. Эби тоже отправила тогда свою анкету — правда, втихомолку. Она жутко стеснялась всех этих романтических вещей, да и сейчас не отличалась какой-либо настойчивостью в этом плане. Все это подождет, думала она.

Пока не начала чувствовать. То жар, то холод — в основном днем. Вот сегодня почувствовала себя голодной. Это не было нормой — так считала ее тетя. Так считал и психолог. Он заявил это на первом сеансе, предложил также сменить рецепт у психотерапевта. А написать письмо — это обычно последнее, что психолог может порекомендовать. Насколько понимала Эби, письмо служило способом расквитаться с врагами, отпустить болезненное чувство вины, связанное с родителями или другими очень близкими людьми. Ей рассказывала об этом подруга еще летом. И если врагов у нее отродясь не водилось, то родители умерли в автокатастрофе, еще когда ей не было и девяти. А свою возможную — Эбигейл очень надеялась, что не «несбыточную» — мечту об идеальной половинке, что сделает ее счастливой, отпускать вовсе не хотелось.

За своими мыслями Эби и не заметила, как взяла в руки нож и теперь вертела его рукоятку. Это был профессиональный нож для нарезки овощей из набора, что подарил на прошлое Рождество мистер Питерс. Он обычно приезжал раз в год к своим родителям по соседству, пока они не переехали весной на новую квартиру. Увидят ли они его на это Рождество — вопрос хороший, скорее всего, нет. Эби вздохнула. Мистер Питерс был забавным. Приносил покупные пироги и всегда помогал с уборкой после праздников.

Солнечный луч, отражавшийся от поверхности ножа, на мгновение ослепил девушку. Лезвие было даже на вид таким острым. Убрав светлую челку со лба, Эбигейл взяла со стола корзинку с фруктами. Зеленое яблоко так блестело на солнце. Девушка не устояла и на пробу вогнала острие ножа в яблоко. Оно утонуло, словно в масле.

В груди растекалась непрошеная, чуждая злоба. Она появилась, еще когда Майк косвенно назвал ее курочкой. И все нарастала, требовала выхода.

Эби сделала вдох. Выдох. Вытащила нож из яблока. И снова это сделала. Только теперь уже со всей силы вогнала нож в корзинку с фруктами, так, что он вошел в яблоко и в лежащий за ним гранат почти по рукоятку.

Ничуть не легче.


End file.
